


【游戏王 | ♀闇表】Bad Romance

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #百合海星处女作，献给文昕太太#“住宿第一天买了室友的我”的故事，ooc有





	【游戏王 | ♀闇表】Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icygreen0604](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/gifts).

手机编辑的短信显示发送成功，游戏如释重负般地松一口气，放任自己失去重心地向后靠在柔软的床垫上，发出“怦”的一声轻响。

邻床正划着手机屏幕接收简讯的室友向这里看了一眼，最终什么也没说。

步入大学后的全新生活，不同于私立高中的快节奏步调，令人窒息的学习氛围——过分冷淡的室友或许也包括在内——第一次独立生活所集合起来的压力，几乎使游戏在开学的第二周就差点自闭地整个翻过去。

她当然知道该如何摆脱这一切。

年满十八岁的少女武藤游戏，有个奇怪的性癖。

床脚的手机传来一声震动，游戏像猫一样蹭的一下爬起，将手机握进掌心，小窗口亮起的正是她期盼已久的那句话。

「☆ちゃん吗？两个小时后可以过去喔！」

太棒了！

她再次幸福地躺回柔软床垫的棉絮中央。

……

心情很差的时候，会非常需要摸摸。

不单单只是摸头的程度而已，她需要爱抚，轻柔却蔓延全身的那种温暖感。

在这一点上，男性对象首先就被排除了。游戏在情感方面严格意义来说是个异性恋，但对于被男性进入的排斥使她无法不走上另一个极端。

‘只要有人肯摸摸我，谁都好。’

她加入了女性茶客的行列，为避免暴露还将电话预约改为短信，到见面时再说明原因，姊姊们也都愿意‘将错就错’——游戏甚至见过不少手技相当好的姊姊，经验丰富，知道如何安抚空虚的小女孩。

……

地点选在一家离学校很近，走路五分钟就能到的汽车旅馆。

游戏提前冲进浴室洗了澡，换了一身清纯的白色连衣裙后化好淡妆——巧合的是室友也做了同她完全一样的事。等待的过程中，或许是过于兴奋，游戏犯了一个致命的错误，她把出门的时间完全记成了对方要来的时间。

几乎要夺门而出的她和室友同时触上了寝室的门把手。

“诶，亚图姆同学也要出去？”

“嗯。”

这是开学两个星期以来她们为数不多的对话，嘛，同住的室友在出行问题上有重叠是很正常的事，但游戏渐渐发觉不对了，一起从较偏的南校门出来后两人也同时地向左拐了过去。

“咦？你也走这里吗？”

“啊、嗯，真巧啊。”

游戏开始觉得不妙，南门左侧的那条街道是居民区，除了两百米外的汽车旅馆再没有别的商家。

还有两个十字路口呢，她安慰自己，说不定马上就会分道扬镳了……

然而事实却是，她们双双无言地走到了那家汽车旅馆的门口。

……

京都大学的优等生亚图姆，纵使作为所有人口中的“天才少女”，当下的状况也着实是脱离了掌控之外。

她挑了挑眉，看向站在自己面前，脸红得已经快要烧起来的室友。

“○○○先生——？”

‘先生’两个字的重音格外明显。

游戏又是一阵脸红，颤颤地勉强点着头，她也算是搞懂状况了。

“……跟照片上、不大一样啊。”

——尽管比起“验货”，她更想立刻找条地缝钻进去。

眯细了眼比对着网站上登出的照片，眼前的人怎么也无法和波涛汹涌的大姊姊关联起来吧？

虽然不论是从男性还是女性的审美角度，亚图姆都是好看到无可挑剔的那种美女。

原以为她会生气，没想到落入眼中的却是对方勾起的唇。

“常有的事嘛。”甚至还俏皮地眨了眨眼，游戏在那短短一秒愣神的功夫里被对方搂紧了肩膀。“巨乳姊姊都比较会有人气不是吗？而且看起来，你也正好喜欢这种类型。”

最后那句话完全是凑近了耳畔道出的密语，游戏慌不迭地想推开对方，“才、才没有！再说亚图姆同学本身就很好看了啊！何必用照……”

室友惊诧的眼神让她住了嘴，意识到自己似乎说了什么不妙的话——但来不及了，亚图姆和前台低低说了一句话，转身过来时手上便多了串钥匙。

直到这时，游戏才终于确信，她跑不掉了。

“就让你好好舒服一下吧。”

女孩子那柔软的手在自己身上游离起来，明明不是第一次，游戏却觉得此刻的感官体验比以往的任何一次都要梦幻。

好棒，好舒服……

那白净的手起先是隔着雪白连衣裙的衣料，从蝴蝶结肩带处的锁骨开始，沿着她那圆润娇小的肩头一点点移至胸前。游戏发育的很早，乳房虽不及亚图姆丰实，却也足够圆润，刚好能一手抓握的程度。

“用嘴的话，可以吗？”

对方在小心地揉搓一阵后，突然这样问道。

！？——

她没有犹豫，紧张地点了点头。肩带被解开，衣服也被下拉，室友的头伏的更近，下一刻胸前传来的吮吸感便使她不由自主地发出一声猫般的吟叫。

乳房被手轻柔拢住，收起的手指也是缓慢又恰到好处地揉弄着让她舒服的每一处部位。被含入口中的乳头，传递着通往下身的电流感，而那里也早被亚图姆用还着着过膝袜的腿慢慢摩擦，已经泛出些湿意。

乳头开始胀得硬挺，被舌尖来回地舔舐而发痒发麻，亚图姆的手则终于从她的胸前移开，落在那圆润的小腹上，就着游戏纤细的腰身来回抚弄——这无疑是比刚才更深更强烈的快感。

呼吸开始越发地不着调，游戏喘着气，束笼的长发不知何时披散开来。她忍不住伸手去抓住亚图姆翻转着的腕，对方疑惑地看着她，直到听见她迷迷糊糊吐露的话语。

“再、再多一点……嗯！”

髋部被对方抚摸，安全裤很快被脱下，随后是底裤。亚图姆的手法实在是熟练的惊人，以致她的手指甫一抵上阴唇所在的位置，游戏便止不住地颤抖起来。另一只手依然安抚性地轻揉着她的小腹，不时再移向腰部，轻刮着那一小块会使游戏忍不住叫出来的敏感区。

唇上也被印了一吻——是一时的忘情，还是服务之外的僭越，游戏似乎已管不了那么多了。

被其他女孩温柔地爱抚，冲动的性需求也被抑制而获得满足，身体的每一寸细胞都在叫嚣着舒服，游戏快乐地仿佛飘荡在云朵之上。

至于后来，终于后知后觉意识到起初是自己买了室友的她，脑海里只剩下一句话如炸弹般撞击地面并一遍遍回响。

“这接下来的四年还怎么过啊！！！——”

END#


End file.
